The Boyfriend Tag
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Just a random little AU one shot where Skye and Grant are best friends and also Youtubers doing a popular video tag.


"Hey guys, it's Skye and I've decided since it's Valentine's day I should probably do a boyfriend tag video, however the twist is this guy isn't actually my boyfriend. He is just a friend, who happens to be a guy." Skye explained to the camera with a grin as Grant Ward, her best friend all but jumped out from behind her, to wrap his arms around her waist.

"After years of asking I finally agreed to be on the Rising Tides channel. That's right! You're finally getting the much wanted Rising Tides and That Hydra Guy collab we know you've been dying to see." He laughed and moved to sit beside his friend, his arm touching hers.

Skye rolled her eyes and shoved him gently. "You're in my vlogs, it's not like they've never seen a video with us in." She pointed out and turned her gaze away from the camera to look at him properly. "I just didn't want you on my channel, you're not verified on Instagram, you'll bring the tone of this very popular channel." Skye smirked as Grant's hand came to rest above his chest.

"That cut deep, such a low blow." He told her, pretending to be outraged at her comment. He'd be verified at the right time, then the jokes could stop and he could find something to pick on her with. He turned back to the camera with a mock serious expression. "You heard it here first, she's not a nice person. If you haven't clicked off this video you probably should before the abuse continues."

Skye rolled her eyes again and leaned forward, her curled hair falling forward so the tip were on her knees. "See what I have to put up with?" She stage whispered before sitting straight again. "Anyway, we'll probably skip most of the questions because we haven't actually kissed or done any relationshippy stuff you need to answer these questions."

Grant laughed. "I can almost hear the sighs of sadness." He teased her. Skye just continued.

"So first question.. Where did we meet?" She looked at Grant who was pursing his lips in thought.

"It was.. fourth grade? Right?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm happy you remember that, I might have had to kill you if you got it wrong."

Grant winked at her before stealing the tablet from her hands and reading the next appropriate question.

"First impressions? I want to hear this." He grinned and leaned on his elbows, looking up at her with a fake smile.

"Honestly?" She asked and turned to the camera again. "I thought he was as arrogant as people our age could be, I thought he was stupid because he thought everyone else had cooties but me but you impressed me because you drew me a picture of a monkey." She admitted and turned back to him.

"Hear that guys? Draw girls a good picture of a monkey and you'll win their hearts." He winked at the camera.

After another fifteen minutes of questions and a lot more fooling around they came to one of the last questions.

"So second to last one. Eye colour." Grant revealed and Skye quickly covered her eyes so he couldn't see them, she didn't even have a doubt he didn't know what they were but she did it for dramatic effect.

"That's easy. They're brown." He told her the second she'd covered her eyes, only for him to pull her hands away again. "Your turn." He grinned and shut his eyes.

"You also have brown, but like a really nice brown with random flickers of other stuff in."

Grant frowned and opened his eyes. "I would have been fine with brown, I didn't even know you took the time to look in my eyes." He half teased and watched her, as she very obviously looked back into his eyes.

They sat like this for a few more seconds than normal before he risked everything they had and leaned in, kissing her gently. He was about to pull back when he felt Skye suddenly tense against him before she kissed back, her hand instantly going to run across the stubble along his jawline. With this gentle movement he found the courage to deepen the kiss, only pulling back when they both needed to breathe.

Skye looked up at him, her cheeks tinged pink for multiple reasons. "We should probably turn the camera off and continue you this. You know for science?" She whispered with a tiny smirk. He broke out into a grin before pulling further away to shut off the camera. He wasn't away from her for too long as within a matter of seconds their lips were on each others again.

* * *

 **I don't even know where this came from, so I apologise if it's crappy :***


End file.
